My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony
by Scuta5
Summary: Haze Rune has been living in Ponyville for seven months now, and after his first two adventures of joining the Mane 6 and going up against Queen Chrysalis, also helping save Equestria from being a frozen wasteland. The fate of a country lies in the hooves of a group of ponies who believe in the magic of friendship, But a dark force will try to shroud all of Equestria in darkness.


My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony

Prologue: Home

This is no pleasant dream. Nopony knew this better than Princess Celestia. Just the night before, she had to banish her very own sister to the moon. Celestia realized too late of her mistake. She was blind to see that Luna was angry and sad that the other ponies didn't enjoy her precious night. But Luna also made a mistake. For the ponies of Equestria did enjoy the night. In a different way of course. But Luna failed to see it.

Banishing Luna to the moon, was one of the hardest things she has ever done. But there was no time to think of an alternate plan. Luna has become dangerous. Not just for Equestria, but for her self as well. Night has arrived and it was time to lower the moon. Celestia had no idea how hard it was to do this. She was powerful enough with her magic, but emotionally. The moon was almost heavy. She did her best to hold back tears.

She missed Luna, already. And it hasn't even been a full twenty-four hours since Princess Luna's banishment. Lifting the moon took what felt like forever to raise said moon. The magic of Celestia's horn diminished as she concluded her duty for the night. She turned to leave the massive balcony. Her back facing the moon. Hewr mane flowing lightly. Celestia turned her head slightly to the left, as if she was going to look toward the moon. She stopped her self and walked forward, and into her chambers.

Celestia kneeled down first with her left leg, and then her right. And she had her legs and front hooves snug beneath her body, along with her hind legs. She made sure that no guards were outside her Chambers, or in the hall. She frowned with great sadness. Her ears lowered. And Celestia became to sob. Celestia was emotionally distraught. She buried her head into her pillow. Tears temporarily stained the pillow, and the only remaining Princess in Equestria raises her hesd to look up at said ceiling of her room. On the ceiling was an ancient painting of four alicorns. It was a painting of Celestia, Luna and their parents.

"How can I rule this country...Mother. Father. How can I do this...With out my dear sister...With out your guidance...?" Said Celestia. Looking up at them with false hope. Hoping somehow they would reach out to her. And reassure her. For three minutes. Celestia looked at said painting. But no answer was delivered. She sniffled once. Cleared her throat. And sighed deeply. Celestia raised her leg, and wiped the tears away from her furry cheeks, and a serious expression formed upon her maw. This was a dark and lonely moment for Celestia. But she needed to keep her composure for her subjects. For the subjects of Equestria. And with that. She slept. The ponies gradually moved on, and Princess Luna was an after thought. But For a thousand years would pass. Before Celestia would reunite with her sister. Six mares would help this reunion happen.

Chapter One

Haze Rune has been living in Ponyville for seven months now, and after his first two adventures of joining the Mane 6 and going up against Queen Chrysalis, also helping save Equestria from being a frozen wasteland; he decided to study more magic, for he can be better at it. He even finished reading the journals of the Mane 6, he learned a lot from them. Reading about their first time meeting each other, and going up against Nightmare Moon, intrigued him. He also learned that Rarity once became a mare of darkness, just like Princess Luna.

Haze and Luna were still each other's special somepony. A fact that made the both of them, oh so happy. Haze lit a candle, for he could write in the journal he bought some months ago. He was recording down certain events that occurred during the past seven months. With the magic of his horn, he brought a zap apple jam sandwhich from a plate, and took a bite. He smiled. For zap apple jam was his favorite jam. After spending some time in Sweet Apple Acres, he has learned how to make buck zap apples and make zap apple jam. With the help of Apple Bloom, he was able to do all this. Not only that, he even developed a southern accent.

It is night time in Ponyville, and Princess Luna has finished her nightly duty, but kept an ear out, just in case somepony was having personal nightmares. Luna was near the fire place. Haze closed the journal as he was done writing for the night. He turned his attention to Luna. He always loved how the fire glow radiated off her fur. Haze lied down near his special somepony.

"I'm glad you could be here, Luna." Said Haze, nuzzling her neck. Luna closed her eyes and smiled warmly.

"I am glad and delighted to be with you right now, too." She replied.

Luna gave the side of Haze's cheek a long lick. Haze blushed due to her affection. She moved her head away from his and looked to the fire. With the magic of her horn, she brought two flowers near her maw, and began to nibble on said flower petals. She always enjoyed eating flowers, and Haze knew this well. Haze knew a lot about Princess Luna, and she knew a lot about him as well. Their first meeting had them become friends almost instantly.

Luna looked down at her hooves, and spoke. "Haze, you're the first to show any interest in being my special somepony. Not once, during all my years of living has any other stallion shown that kind of interest in me." Said Luna softly.

Haze's ears twitched. He was surprised to hear this. "Really, Luna? I mean a wonderful mare as yourself? I am glad that nopony used your status as Princess to be your special somepony. Because, well I am sure you're well aware." Haze replied.

Luna's ear went down. "You're not with me, because of my status right?" Luna asked.

Haze's ears went down as well. "Nay, of course not. Luna. I wouldn't do that..I.." Haze said truthfully.

"Haze, I'm sorry. I know you well enough, that you wouldn't treat me like that. Forgive me?" She said, sadness in her eyes.

Haze nuzzled her snout. "I forgive you, besides. I wouldn't blame you for thinking that." said Haze.

Luna gave a heart warming smile to the silver white stallion, and nodded once in respect to him.

"Luna, you mean a lot to me. And I truly appreciate what you've done for me in the past, and what you will do. You're the first official friend I've ever had. You've been there for me, whenever I needed a friend. Yes, Twilight and her friends are my friends as well. But, the truth is. They aren't you. I admire your personality, and being around you does bring me happiness, and a sense of purpose. Not even being the bearer of The Element of Magic does that." Said Haze Rune.

Luna looked at him, with admiration and love as he said those words. "Oh Haze...I..You're truly a one of a kind stallion. You're brave and selfless, not caring about your fate, but only of the fate of others. To be honest...I was afraid of being with you, only because..." Luna began, and her eyes began to glisten softly with tears.

Haz could see she was afraid of what was pretty much inevitable. "Luna...I didn't know you knew about the terrible privilege of being one with the Crystal Heart. I'm sorry for not telling you about it in the first place. I..." Haze said, but Luna raised her hoof.

"Haze, I know why you didn't tell me. But, there must be some loophole from what is to come, right?" Luna said, with hope in her voice.

"Actually, for the past seven months. I have been trying to find one. Your sister has been helping me in searching for said loophole." Haze replied.

Luna sighed sadly. "I'd hate to lose you, Haze. You're special to me, and...I want to spend my life with you. Haze...I care for you, greatly." Luna said softly, looking into his eyes.

Haze smiled wide from her words, and leaned against her. "Luna. I care for you as well. and I promise you. I'm not going anywhere." Haze replied.

Luna's ear twitched as she could hear a young pony having a distressing dream. It was time for Luna to go back to work.

"Forgive me, dear Haze, but I must leave. I will see you later." Luna sad, getting up, and with a flash of her horn, she dissapears. Haze got up, and with the magic of his horn, he put out the fire, and soon after climbed the stairs up to his bed room. He put the blanket over him self, and snuggled up, and smiles happily. He soon fell asleep in peace.

The next day in Canterlot

Princess Twilight Sparkle has ordered a meeting between the other Princesses of Equestria. Twilight was still concerned about what the Wendigos said seven months ago. What they said sounded a lot like Discord.

"I see, Twilight. So you think Discord has returned to his old ways?" Asked Princess Celestia.

Twilight sighed softly. "I'm afraid so, but he hasn't been seen in years. I just want us all to be prepared. For Fluttershy and the rest of Equestria, my friends and I did what we could to put our trust in Discord. But, we had to remain cautious, just in case he went back to his old ways. If the Wendigos were telling the truth, we must be prepared." Said Twilight, with a serious tone.

Luna looked to her sister with light concern. For Celestia and Luna have went up against Discord before. "Maybe we should keep a close eye on Fluttershy, because she was truly the only one who befriended Discord, and she had some influence on him, and managed for Discord to be reformed. Somewhat." Said Luna. "Discord can be unpredictable, as I'm sure, we all know." Luna concluded.

Princess Cadence nodded, as did Celestia. "I agree, my sister. Just for safety precautions. We wouldn't wany anything to happen to such a kind pony. Or any pony for that matter." Said Celestia.

"Now that the Elements of Harmony have been passed down, if Discord decides to go back to his old self. We shall be ready." Said Twilight.

"I really thought Fluttershy changed Discord for the better." Said Cadence.

Twilight nodded to her friend. "I thought so too." Began Twilight, but a knock at the castle door, had all the Princesses look at the door. Their horns lit up, all with a familiar color, just in case. Twilight opened the door, and was surprised to see the pony at said door entrance. It's Sunset Shimmer.

"Royal Ones, I am honored to be in your presence. Forgive me, I don't mean to interrupt such an important meeting. But, I wouldn't be here, if it wasn't truly important." Said Sunset Shimmer, while bowing down to all said princesses.

"You may rise, Sunset Shimmer." Said Celestia.

Sunset Shimmer rose and moved the helmet to adjust it. She returned from the alternate world a few years ago, and has reformed her self to be a better pony. Even joined the royal guards of Canterlot. She did what she could to make up for what she did those years ago, and she did good. Sunset Shimmer was even thought well of. She made amends with Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight, also to anypony else she may have hurt in the past.

"Go on. Speak." Said Princess Luna.

"Well, during my learnings with Princess Celestia, I read that there were more than just one alternate world. I am sure, Princess Celestia knows this as well." Said Sunset Shimmer.

Princess Celestia nodded. "Yes, I am aware, but why bring this up? Did you learn something?" Asked Princess Celestia.

Sunset Shimmer lowered her head, and sighed. Before Sunset Shimmer could answer, a menacing, familiar laugh could be heard. It echoed through every hall and room in the Canterlot Castle. All the princesses looked around, and they lit up their horns, prepared for anything.

"Discord! Show your self, you cur!" said Twilight loudly.

"Be silent, Twilight. You have no place in telling me what to do." Echoed Discord's voice, and it ended with an amused chuckle.

Sunset Shimmer looked around, at the stained glass, even up at the ceiling, to see if she could get a glimpse of Discord. Twilight, Celestia an Luna beared their teeth, in anger and annoyance. With a flash of light, he appeared, an was floating above them, looking down at the Princesses and Sunset Shimmer. With a snap of his fingers, he made Fluttershy appear next to them. At first she was confused, but soon enough, she realized what was going on.

"Twilight!" Exclaimed Fluttershy, shivering.

Discord snapped his fingers again, and all the princesses froze in place, unable to move. He flew toward Fluttershy and she closed her eyes shut tight, and she whimpered. Discord placed a claw under her chin, and looked to her, with amusement and some anger.

"Did you really think your friendship would keep me from causing any chaos. Besides, all that hoof pointing and besmirching from your friends has gotten old and annoying, if I may say." He said.

"But Discord..." Said Fluttershy.

Discord groaned. "But nothing, old 'friend'" Said Discord, while flicking at Fluttershy's chin lightly, an he flew up again. Fluttershy twitched.

"I think it's time for chaos to rain once more!" Said Discord, laughing. "Oooh, this shall be so much fun." he said, before vanishing and with a flash. He was gone. And with that the princesses could move around freely and they all took a deep breath.

"Fluttershy, are you alright?" Asked Twilight with concern. Fluttershy nodded, and Twilight turned her attention to Celestia. Celestia nodded, to let the others know she was fine.

"It's just as I feared. Discord has returned." Said Twilight, keeping her composure. She was a bit nervous due to his return.

Cadence and the others knew that the upcoming events would change everything, for all of Equestria.

"If I may, Princesses. I am afraid Discord knows about these alternate worlds." Said Sunset Shimmer.


End file.
